It was a bad plan to begin with
by Soaring Okami
Summary: Eren is in love with Levi and his very affectionate way of showing it is causing problems. Now, Levi is forced to step in and restore order!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):** Breaking tradition, here is the first SnK fanfic. In all truth, I had prepared a different story, but the way I began writing this, I felt that it didn't stick as a beginning to the other story so I ended up creating a different series. Enjoy!

 _Take Notice:_

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Anime or the Characters!** This work is for **entertaining purposes only** ; I obviously **make no profit** from this.

 **All rights go to the creator:** **Hajime Isayama** **.**

 **The only thing(s) that I** **DO OWN** **are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

"C-Captain! I love you! Please, please be my-"

Receiving a punch today, like any other day, this confession was a failure as well for Eren.

 _Tch...What am I to do? This is the thirty-second time this month... or was it the thirty-third? Even I've lost count. And as if this wasn't enough, the soldiers have actually started to bet on it. This is becoming a real problem._

Ever since Eren's first confession to Levi, around 2 months ago, and his first rejection as well, he has been running around like crazy, trying to prove himself to the captain.

The first few times he had confessed, Levi had thought of it as some joke but with time- and with the continuously escalating problematic behaviour of Eren- he had been convinced that his kouhai's feelings were somewhat genuine. He had been convinced of this, and with him, almost the entire population of the remaining walls.

 _At first, he simply silently watched me from behind trees, and then he started stalking me. After that he confessed and from then on it had only gotten worse._

Cookies, flowers, ties, socks, biscuits, cakes and more flowers, and so on and so forth, those were the types of gifts Eren brought to his sweet heart. Until one, or so, week ago when they just suddenly levelled up.

Suddenly, instead of flowers, Eren planted a whole garden of red roses in front of Levi's window. Instead of socks and ties, he brought him closets worth of clothes. Instead cookies and biscuits...he had brought him his own private chef.

And then there were the horses that he regularly brought to the captain. Well, in their case, they were indeed excellent breeds and quite helpful. In contrast to the titan heads Eren ripped out and offered to Levi as a "token of his love".

"C-captain...May I come in?"

"As long as you don't say anything stupid."

"No! I...I've brought you a gift."

It was a weird thing really. Humanity's strongest soldier...frightened by the word "gift". And if not scared, then he certainly flinched in its sound and sweated, even more so when Eren shone with happiness and had a smile that reached to his ears.

That meant that he was satisfied with the gift, which usually translated into the gift being: a) a horse and b) a titan's head.

"Hurry it up. I have some business to attend to."

"Yes Captain!" the young boy glittered and presented his gift.

"Here she is!"

"...Excuse me?"

"Well...um, Captain, I want you to have my sister! She is perfect really! Even if you don't love me you are bound to love my sister!"

Now this, this had really frightened him. This made him want to run away. Quite literary. He would have preferred to fight against a horde of titans all alone than face Eren's psychosis.

"Mikasa..." he hesitantly said, almost shuttering.

"Not a word Captain." She growled.

"...Eren, this is fine. You can go. We... We will talk later. Oh, and take Miss Ackerman with you."

Upon shutting the door, Levi just sunk into his chair with a look of despair in his face and placed his trembling hand in his head, rubbing his forehead and cheek with three of his fingers with a look that clearly read "This can't be happening to me".

Just at the thought of what would be next in Eren's line of "gifts" gave Levi goose bumps.

 _... I can't allow this to continue any further._

He thought with a rather decisive look and pulled a sheet of paper from his drawer.

"Rook, come in. Take this to the leader. Don't give it to anyone else, no matter who it is. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, and Rook, in case they don't let you...tell them it involves Eren."

"...Yes sir."

 _Now, how should I deal with him? Punch him? Kick him? Maybe I should just go on ahead and castrate him. No, no, that's not a solution. He is stupid so he certainly won't mind._

Levi kept on debating the topic in his mind for many more hours. Coming up with a solution and then rejecting it, and then coming up with another. He kept on brainstorming until the sun had set.

In the end, he gave away a sigh and sunk even deeper into his chair with a tired expression when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Sir, I have a letter for you from the leader."

"Read it."

"Yes sir. Ahem...

 _To: Captain Levi Ackerman,_

 _I have received knowledge from you and have discussed this topic with my colleagues. In all truth, you are essential to us in our fight against the titans. The day you will take reign over and lead humanity back to its rightful place isn't far._

 _Maybe I shouldn't be saying this, but I, personally, feel that you are much more valuable to our fight than any of us old men._

 _That being said, it is true that Eren's problematic behaviour cannot be ignored. In that notion of thought, we have decided to release you of your duties until this matter has been taken care of._

 _In regards..._ "

"...perfect..."

"It can't be this bad sir..."

"I don't know what to do with him. I've been frying my brain over this matter for hours now."

"Sir, I do not mean to sound arrogant in saying this but...why don't you just...you now, give him what he wants. Eren seems to have some romantic feelings for you. Even if they're genuine, which we do not know, he is still a teenager. When I was his age I thought my neighbour's cat wanted to cut my hair. What I'm trying to say is, puberty is a complicated matter. Maybe if you were to give him what he wants he would have an epiphany or something? Maybe he would realize that it's only his testosterone speaking."

"Since when did you become an expert in puberty?"

"...Excuse me sir, but I happen to have gone through it."

"So it is heard."

"...Normally you should have too. But, I guess such things are easy to be forgotten after so many years..."

"Rook."

"Yes, Captain. I apologize." His kouhai said and moved towards the door.

"-But I'm still right!" he shouted and quickly shut the door, avoiding whatever object Levi threw at him.

 _Giving in to him... So what am I supposed to do? Take him on dates and hold his hand, telling him how his eyes are like a sea I lose myself into? Or should I write poems and send him flowers?_

Even though a solution to his problem appeared to have been found, Levi's worries didn't seem to be decreasing at all.

 _Screw it._

"Rook, bring Eren Jaeger to me."

...

After about thirty minutes of time Eren walked through the door of Levi's office and hesitantly sat down on a nearby chair.

"You...You asked to see me Captain."

Glaring at him for a second, Levi muttered to himself while frowning. _Easier said than done._

Pouring alcohol to his cup, he glanced at Eren one more time and then gulped the whole thing done in one go.

It wasn't an easy matter to ask Levi to become all lovey-dovey with Eren.

"Eren, I understand that you have some feelings for me."

The boy's eyes glimmered and he nodded hysterically.

"And...You think it is love?"

"I don't think Captain! I do love you!"

"WHY?"

"Why? Well...um. You are so cool, and kind and gentle. And you are so collected and strategic! And you are so beautiful when you yell at me whenever I don't wash the dishes properly..."

"..."

"But, what I love the most is seeing you fight! I love how cool-minded you are and how you calmly fly past the titans and just cut them off!"

"Do you realize that I am a man?"

"I know..."

 _No, you don't know. It's obvious that you don't know. But that's fine. I will show you what you're incapable of realizing. And then, once you have understood and are back to normal... I will work you to death._

Grabbing Eren's chin with his hand, he forced his face downwards and then placed his lips on his.

"You reek of alcohol."

"If you don't like it then leave."

"No! No... It's...It's fine. I don't mind it one bit."

Chapter 1: the end

«To be continued»

* * *

 **Afterword:** Not much to say... Just **please review** and let  me hear your thoughts!

I'm working hard on finding a writing style that represents me but in the end the story picks the style. I can't explain it.

Till' next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):** Thank you so much for reviewing! I've said it before and will probably say it again, but reviews are like fuel! Love you guys!

 _Take Notice:_

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Anime or the Characters!** This work is for **entertaining purposes only** ; I obviously **make no profit** from this.

 **All rights go to the creator:** **Hajime Isayama** **.**

 **The only thing(s) that I** **DO OWN** **are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

 _Kiss-. Kiss-. Kiss-. Kiss-… KISSED! Oh MY GOD! Captain a-actually…kissed me… His l-lips are so soft… So, so s-soft on… m-mine…!_

Flinching, Eren broke away from the kiss and, looking into Levi's eyes, he erupted. His body literary fuming and his eyes swirling, his body soon followed their movement and started wobbling.

And so, his captain, seeing as he was about to fall…elegantly walked out of the way and let Eren smack his head on the desk and then drop on the floor.

Looking down at Eren's unconscious corpse, Levi filled his cup with alcohol once more and then, after glancing at him once more, grabbed the bottle and emptied it on a moment's notice.

"Rook!", he cried.

"Yes sir! What can I do-", he started saying, but his jaw dropped as he saw Eren lying on the floor with a bump in his head.

"Don't look at me like that, you are the one who told me to 'give in'."

"I told you to give in, not kill him!"

"Yeah…well."

Picking up his body from the floor, Rook carefully slapped Eren, trying to wake him up.

"Forget about him."

"But sir…"

"Fine, give him here.", Levi said, taking hold of Eren's body, and then just dumping it on the floor again with absolutely no ounce of consideration in his eyes.

"Sir!"

"Enough of this, leave him where he stands…lies, and call Mikasa to come pick him up."

…

Arriving, Mikasa stormed in the room furiously.

"Wh-! What the heck! Who do you think you are!? Treating Eren like this!", she said, pointing at Eren, who had been 'placed' next to the garbage can.

"I had an appointment and he was filling space. Do you think I wanted to touch him after he fell on the floor? For starters, who knows how many germs he may have on him? If I could pass him off as a carpet, then believe me, I would."

Mikasa was furious, if he wasn't a Captain, and the person Eren had feelings for, she would gladly rip him apart.

Picking Eren up, she glared at Levi- who couldn't find two sh*ts to give- and opened the door.

"Wait! Mikasa!"

"Hmp, you are too late to apologize."

"Ah, no. I wanted you to throw out the garbage- since it's on your way.", he said, and placed in her spare hand a black, plastic bag.

Flipping out, Mikasa passed Eren on Rook and jumped in, holding the plastic garbage bag as a bat, and growling, landed it on Levi's head. With which, upon contact, the bag ripped and all sorts of garbage showered Levi.

"…"

"…"

"YOU DIE TODAY!"

…

The next day, after having a hot, hour long bath, and generally cleaning himself over and over again until he felt germ-free, Levi went to his office and tried to relax. Since he had forbid all guards from letting Mikasa in, today at least, it was bound to be a relatively calm day.

Or so he thought, until a bump was heard and Mikasa came in.

"You! What did you do to Eren!?"

 _Poor Rook._ He thought, and looking uninterested, disregarded the matter. "…Nothing?"

"Don't you lie to me! Before he came to your office Eren was fine! And above all, he was functioning! But since yesterday, after he woke up, Eren has been acting all weird!"

"You might have not noticed, but for the past few weeks 'weird' has been Eren's normal.", Levi emphasized. He really didn't have time for this. Just to get over kissing Eren he had emptied all of his stash. Others went into the bath with a rubber duck; he went in with a bottle or two of Scotch and Tequila, among others.

"You think I don't know that!? And it's all you fault! But now, he is acting even more oddly. When he woke up he grabbed his cup and instead of milk, filled it in with oil!"

"Everyone has their own preferences."

"...Salt, cat food, oil, water, unpeeled potatoes and then coffee."

"Excuse me…?"

"That's what Eren cooked for dinner! And if you dare talk about preferences again, I'm asking you over for dinner. And as if that wasn't enough then he-"

"MIKASA!", Eren came running in and grabbing his sister, shut her mouth with his hand.

"Please, please don't make a scene…" He whispered in her ear. "And please go home. I was just a bit absent-minded…"

After Eren had let her go, Mikasa glared back to captain and signaled to him "I'll be watching you", and then, after frowning at Eren, walked away.

"Um… Captain… I'm sorry about my sister. So…um… How are you doing?", Eren said, trying hard to hide his blessing face.

 _How am I doing? Ah! I see! He is trying to ask me something. Something… Wait, is he trying to ask me out? Or…no, wait, the way he asked, is he forcing me?_

… _Or is he black mailing me? …This son of a- He is totally black mailing me! I can see it in his eyes! The deviousness…_

Levi thought and looked into those devious, evil filled, puppy eyes of Eren's. Well, they say that everything depends on perception. Eren was looking at him with innocent, puppy sparkling eyes and a blushing face, and Levi was seeing an evil filled gaze with manipulative intentions.

 _Fine, if that's how you want it then so be it! I was going to have to do this at some point so whatever._

"Eren."

"Y-yes, captain!"

"Tomorrow… I'll come pick you around six, so be ready. If you make me wait even one minute I'll leave."

 _Huh…Wait…Is this… could this be…a date!? I…Impossible, captain wouldn't… But…he did kiss me, so maybe…_

"Um…Captain, does this mean…er, is this a date?" Eren innocently asked; his heart ready to jump out of his chest.

 _I knew it! He WAS black mailing me into it! Hmp… I applaud you Eren… You are more of a fox than I gave you credit for._

"This is a date."

Hearing this, Eren gave Levi a quick kiss and then left, thinking how lucky he had been, getting to have the captain ask him out on a date so soon. Such unexpected luck.

A little while later, after Eren had left, Rook also regained consciousness.

"Argh...Sir."

"Oh, Rook, I see you finally woke up."

"…Your consideration moves me to tears." Rook said, slowly massaging the bump Mikasa had created in his head. "So..." he continued, his tone changing into a playful one, "I hear you have a date..."

"I thought Mikasa had left you lying knocked out on the corridor."

"Indeed sir. And since there was no one kind enough to maybe come and help me up, I so happened to hear a couple of soldiers betting on it."

"...If this is a joke... No, rather, tell me this is a joke..."

"No sir, I assure you, it is not." Said Rook, having grown horns and smirking inwardly.

Ah, did it feel good getting back at him. Since Levi was his superior he couldn't really punch him- even if we assume he had the balls to. So the only thing that gave Rook any comfort and even satisfaction was seeing how Levi was being tortured by Eren's irrationalism. Seeing him become paranoid, his nerves on the verge of breaking... _Yeah_ , he thought, _there is certainly nothing that could give me more satisfaction_.

Levi may be humanity's strongest soldier, he may be a powerful man, but he is a terrible, terrible boss to have. Prior to Rook, he had had around twenty other assistants.

"Um, sir, why are you looking at me like that?" he said, crept out by the way Levi stared at him.

"Rook... I've decided, you will go on a date with Eren on behalf of me."

"WHAT!? Er, I'm sorry, I mean... How is this even possible? We are..."

"So what... You'll wear my clothes and act like me. That's it."

"...Sir, I have longer hair than you do, and darker as well."

"I will personally cut it and then bleach it out for you."

"...R-right...er... I also have a scar on my face, over my right eye..."

"Make-up."

"...And I've also have heterochromia iridum... Right eye blue and left brown."

"You'll wear contacts. Now, are you done with your flimsy excuses?"

 _No way. No way. No way. You aren't getting out of this!_

"...Yes sir... And, ahem, what about the height difference?"

"What height difference?"

"Ha? Um...well, I'm around 1,90 meters tall... while you are..."

"What are you implying?"

"...Sir... You are somewhat sh-"

"AH! There you guys are! Rook, I need you on training grounds! Sorry captain, He may be the only one who can stand you but he's still an excellent fighter. I'll need to borrow him for a while." Said Armin, who had been instructed by the third platoon's chief to bring Rook o him.

Seizing the chance, Rook quickly run out, crying tears of relief as he had not only been able to escape the date being forced on him, but had also gotten his ass saved by Armin before he had said the "sh-" word- and had condemned himself.

 _Tch... Perfect. Now what am I going to do..._

"...Armin, your height isn't that different from mine."

"Ah? Ah, yes captain."

"Good. You will go on a date on my behalf." Levi said, his evil purposes showing on his face as he sneakily grinned.

 _Now I have you in the grip of my hand! You, at least, won't get away!_

"SORRY CAPTAIN! I don't want to!" Armin said, unaffected by the pressure Levi was emitting and walked out on him smiling.

 _...I better go buy more alcohol..._

 _Chapter 2: the end_

«To be continued»

* * *

 **Afterword:**

Hope you liked it!

NO PRESSURE!- I would be really happy if you could give a look or even a glare at my other stories and give me some feedback. (Aside from "the Psyche of Butterflies", this one is under extreme reconstruction and right now, is harmful in the eyes).

 **Reviews** , and such, are always well appreciated!

Till' next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):** Hehehe... Another chapter.

This series' motto: It depends on your imagination how funny this can be. I put the words, you weave the scene! ^_^

 _Take Notice:_

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Anime or the Characters!** This work is for **entertaining purposes only** ; I obviously **make no profit** from this.

 **All rights go to the creator:** **Hajime Isayama** **.**

 **The only thing(s) that I** **DO OWN** **are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

Walking towards Eren's and Mikasa's house, Levi repeated in his head the few pages of text of the book Rook had given him the night before - "101: Being in Love".

Kind of a love manual, it included topics varying from dating to manners and from compliments to sexually related matters. The book was over 500 pages long and it also had a small leaflet, which couldn't really be called a leaflet because it was around 100 pages.

It wasn't like Levi didn't like to read, he loved it. Reading gave him peace and quiet. It allowed him to travel him to other worlds, other times, and other lives. Humanity wasn't perfect, far from it, but books, now, books had a certain allure to them. They were some of the few things Levi found entertaining.

From mystery to crime and maybe, on rare occasions, comedies, he loved reading. And whereas he loved reading, and could very easily finish a three to four hundred pages mystery or crime book in an evening, he struggled to get thought ten pages of this hideous, now on his hate & burn list, book.

" _Hold her hand to create a connection between you two", "Entwine your fingers to show her how much you care for her and to imply a deep emotional maturity". They should have added "fart in her direction to show her you mean business"!_

 _There are actually people who read this garbage? The book is so shitty that it doesn't even mention the name of the author. A wise choice for him. An unfortunate choice for the intellectual growth of humanity._

Finally arriving at the house, he stopped on the doorstep and pulled out a flower, following the instructions of the book. He rang the bell and saw the door quickly open by Mikasa.

After they exchanged greetings, more out of formality rather than friendship, Mikasa called Eren to come down.

While waiting for him, Levi had unconsciously started to tap his feet on the ground every so often. He just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

And then, like swan, stepping down the stairs was…something that looked like human. It was hard to tell, ok? Even the flower wilted.

 _Mother of…_

"Eren…" Levi started but paused, trying to find the right words to describe what he was seeing, "You are, um… Uniquely dress."

"You like it!? I- I didn't know what to wear so Mikasa volunteered to dress me up! When she heard with whom I had a date with she was all too eager to help."

"Was she now…" he said, glaring at Mikasa who was giggling annoyingly with a sadistic look on her face.

 _Ok. Relax… deep breaths… I'll simply avoid all mainstream streets or sideway roads… or anywhere that people live._

…

Walking down the streets, Levi tried very hard not to comment on his date's attire. For one thing, the 'book' strictly said that only compliments were allowed. But to give him a compliment in his current state would be a criminal action.

 _Forget it. I'll simply…try to ignore him. Relax Levi. This is all a bad, bad dream. It will be over before you know it._

He thought, and sighed as he opened his eyes to reality. There wasn't even one person in the streets, cafés or balconies that wasn't looking at them. From curious women to chuckling soldiers and even gossiping grandmas.

Well, it would require some kind of special eyesight not to see it…him. The way Mikasa had dressed him- it was certainly not the way you would dress someone you care about. But then again, Mikasa's was the 'hard love'.

For starters, she had given him orange shoes and pink socks to wear. Then, leather pants and a weird jacket that felt like it had been stolen from some school mascot. And then, there were those ridiculous butterfly tongs on each side of his head.

But to top it all off, the worst part was the make up. Yup, make up. That woman was merciless. Aside from the red rouge in his cheeks, she had also applied some sort of red lipstick.

"So, Eren. Where would you like to sit?"

"Eh?! Oh… Um, you chose."

 _Me…Ok, me it is. Let's see._

"How about over there?"

"…But there is hardly even one person sitting there. Not to mention it's inside that dark alley."

"Oh! I failed to notice!"

 _Well, of course and you wouldn't like it! The way you are dressed, I should probably just position you in front of the square's fountain and start hitting the tambourine while you dance. We will raise millions!_

 _What was I thinking? No, scrap that. I obviously wasn't. I should have just run off the moment I saw him. God, I would have had better chances in a date with a chimpanzee wearing red high heels than with Eren._

After sitting, they ordered, Levi only a bottle of red wine and Eren half the menu. Well, he was in his teens, after all.

"A chicken with roasted potatoes, a beef with rice, bread, cheese and yoghurt, two kebabs, a grilled rabbit and a bottle of red wine!"

"Here, here!"

 _Yeah, sure. Shout it out loud. We wouldn't want someone not to notice us._

As soon as the waiter placed the plates on the table Eren started gobbling the food down like his life depended on it.

He…was a pig. Quite literary, well, at least in the way he ate, he was. Sauces dripping down his mouth and on to the table, him licking his fingers.

Poor Levi… He sat across the table, with one hand holding the wine close to his body -protecting his only friend from Eren's vicious jaws- , and with the other patting his chest. Such a fearful expression on his face, his eyes wide and ready to pop out, and his chin slightly dropped.

And right when Levi thought it couldn't get any worse, it got. After Eren had 'cleaned' most of the plates, he decided to take off his mascot jacket…

"E-Eren! Aren't you cold? Surely…"

Levi frantically asked, struggling to save whatever dignity he had left.

"Ah? Ah, no… Not really, right the opposite, in fact."

Taking off his jacket- much to Levi's anguish- , Eren revealed an even more hideous sight. Beneath his coat, he was wearing a pink, glitter-filled, shirt with a heart right in the middle.

But that atrocity of clothing was just part of Levi's problems at the moment as in the middle of the heart there was a pinned badge with his picture.

 _Ugh… Please… Please kill it with fire…_

He thought, hiding his face with his hand and trying to withhold his whimpering cries of despair.

 _No. No. No. Stand your ground Levi._

Inhaling and exhaling slowly and methodically, he opened his eyes and watched in terror as his companion continued, undisturbed, wolfing down the remaining food.

…

The rest of their evening passed, seemingly uneventful. They ate some sweets; had some fun, and then they took a long stroll through the streets. In the end, they found themselves sitting on a bench near a park.

Levi was dead beat, not so much physically as he was mentally.

"Captain.", Eren hesitantly said.

"What is it now?"

"I…I'm really sorry."

Grabbing his attention, Levi turned and faced the boy.

"I… I had absolutely no idea about dates and I didn't want to let you down, so when Mikasa said she would help me, I was overjoyed. She is courted by quite a few guys so I thought that she would certainly know what I should wear or how I should behave…"

"Eren…"

"But in the end, this whole evening was a disaster. I…I ended up embarrassing you by wearing these hideous clothes and by eating like a pig. I'm- I'm so sorry captain… The last thing I wanted to do was embarrass you!"

By the time Eren had finished talking, he was already sobbing hard and continuously sniffing.

"Enough already. You are a man, stop crying."

 _He was actually worried about this? Well, he should be. Heck, he should be graceful I didn't throw him outside the wall and let the titans feast on him._

 _But, to think he would cry this hard… This brat, he didn't even cry during training or when I kicked him up or through all the beatings he later received. To think he would react this strongly..._

 _Though, on the other hand, considering I will have to go on more dates with him, I should be somewhat graceful that this all was just Mikasa's doing._

"C-captain, can I…hug you?", Eren said in between his sniffings.

"What!? … Fine. Come here.", Levi said, and moved a bit further away so that Eren had some space and could place his head on his chest.

"Thanks captain… And please don't tell Mikasa I said her taste was hideous. She can be really scary."

 _I imagine._

Levi nodded and observed Eren.

 _Brat._

 _But, if I look at him like this… And thinking that this evening's Eren was a fake… I guess, this is better…_

"Pprrrffff! Ah, Sorry Captain! I think I may have caught a cold. Oh no… I-I… sorry! I promise I'll clean your shirt!"

 _No! Absolutely not! He's a source of bacteria. Shitty brat! I'll kill you! To think I even thought of being nice to him! You are a mother of germs! DIE!_

Chapter 3: the end

«To be continued»

* * *

 **Afterword:** Muehehehe... I'm so happy I can bring smiles to your faces.

 **Please review** and let me hear your thoughts on this!

Till' next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):** Ok, this chapter isn't very funny – I mean, I didn't even try. Sorry guys... got a bit lazy, but it served my purpose. I had to make Levi turn "that way". Well, I guess there are some good moments... but I'll let you be the judge of that.

Again, this series' motto: It depends on your imagination how funny this can be. I put the words, you weave the scene! ^_^

 _Take Notice:_

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Anime or the Characters!** This work is for **entertaining purposes only** ; I obviously **make no profit** from this.

 **All rights go to the creator:** **Hajime Isayama** **.**

 **The only thing(s) that I** **DO OWN** **are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And then!? What happened in the end!?"

"... We sat down at a bench...and he ended up sneezing on my shirt."

"Buahahahaha! Sorry Captain! I'm so sorry! But just imagining the expression on your face! Buahahah...!"

"Laugh all you want, the way things are, you have every right. I was the one whose shirt was filled with snot and had to be thrown away."

"You threw it away?"

"Burnt it."

"Pfff..."

Levi sighed. Maybe it would have been better had he left Eren to continue bringing him gifts... Well, time doesn't turn back so there was really no reason to keep on thinking "what if".

What he needed to focus on right now was Eren.

"So, when is your next date?"

"Next date?"

"Well, yeah. What, don't tell me he agreed to do it already?"

"Do what?"

"...To...have sex with you."

"What", Levi said, dumbfounded by Rook's statement.

"Well, in order to have Eren give up on you, or rather, to make him realize that you are a man, you have to have sex with him. Remember? That was the whole point of you starting to date him, to eventually get down to sex and have Eren realize that he doesn't like you and that it's just his puberty talking, or to realize what it means to like a man, and such."

"Yeah, I remember. But, that's impossible. If there was even a tiny, petite chance of me getting it to stand up so that I can put it inside Eren, then that chance died yesterday."

 _I can't. It's just impossible. I don't think about him like that._

"Well, you'd better start thinking about him in this way because I see him approaching from the window."

"WHAT!?", Levi shouted, jumping out of his chair and running to the window.

"Captain!"

"What!?"

Receiving a hit in his belly, Levi retraced, "What is it?"

"Well, I went to the doctor and turns out I'm not ill!"

"So?"

"Well, I thought I might help you out with cleaning duties."

"Ooohhh... Isn't that sweet, Captain? He actually came to help you with your cleaning obsession...", Rook whispered, softly enough so that Eren wouldn't hear.

"You know I can't leave. I have a lot of files I have to look through."

"Sir, I can do that for you. I asked the higher ups to show me how so that I would be of more use to you. If you don't trust my judgement then I can at least give them a look and give you a summarized review afterwards."

"...Eren! Wait up; I'll be there in a minute."

Opening a drawer, he took out two of his relatives, the gloves and the bleach, and run off to Eren.

'Oh, and Captain, I know this may be difficult, but, just trying looking at Eren _that way_."

...

Arriving at the East toilet section- where this week's cleaning duty was planned- they got down to business.

Both of them silent, at least their mouths were, because in their minds they were boiling.

For Eren, it was a matter he very fervently wanted to discuss with Levi. And as for Levi, his mind was full with his previous conversation with Rook.

A conversation that, for the past half hour, had been haunting his mind, like it did now for instance.

Glancing over at Eren, Rook's words came back in his mind again.

" _Try looking at him that way."_

 _Shut up. Do you think I have some on/off switch to homosexuality? ...Looking at him that way..._

The more intensely he thought about this, the more he found himself staring at Eren's ass every time he bent over to pick a trash. And in all honesty, this wasn't pleasant to him.

 _Tch! Not again! I'm going to kill you Rook!_

Levi thought and manically started plumbing the toilet.

"C-captain, you ok?"

"Huh!? Yeah, just fine! WHY!?"

"You're like possessed!"

"Huh!? I'm not! It's just that this toilet here is jam-packed! And I just can't unblock it! I've told them a thousand times not-to-serve-beans in the cafeteria! Now, who's going to get this shit moving!?"

 _Shit. Did I? Ugh, I looked at his ass again..._

Scrubbing harder out of aggravation- which he really couldn't help-, his glove ripped, and he cut his finger with the metal brush.

"!"

"Captain! You ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just a small cut."

Eren came closer. In a way, this was an opportunity for him. He wanted to be close to Levi.

He held his hand in his, and bit off the glove slowly. Levi didn't speak. He simply observed.

Eren observed too, but it was Levi's hand. How many titans had died by this hand? And how many more would in the future?

For someone so deadly, his hand was unusually small. Small and...smooth. Alluring and sweet.

His eyes were filled with desire. He didn't know when he could get a chance like this again.

Gulping down his hesitation, Eren lowered his head slowly and parted his lips, seductively slipping out his tongue.

In the end, like a cat, he licked Levi's cut. He tasted every drop of blood and every bit more of Levi's skin as he could.

"Eren..."

"No, Captain...Please... let me. Just... just a little more...", he spoke, and took his finger into his mouth where his tongue danced around it.

"... That finger you are so eagerly licking had been scrubbing the toilet sit a moment ago."

"But... you've been wearing gloves."

"... Yeah. And the glove ripped."

"! Bleh! Ew... You could have told me!"

" _I was too busy looking at your fine ass." Like hell I can tell him that._

"Anyway, we've almost finished here so you can leave if you want. I would have already vomited if I was in your place."

Eren nodded, but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay there, by Levi's side. He wanted to touch his hand again. To feel his skin.

"Captain, can I...at least give you a kiss?"

"! With that mouth you just had on my hand, which in turn was inside the toilet?"

 _I expected as much. Captain... I wonder, if you loved me, would something like this matter to you?_

His face clearly conveyed his thoughts. His eyebrows had dropped a bit, though they remained neutral, and his eyes were downcast... and seemed ready to overflow with tears.

Levi sighed.

"Let's assume that your lips are clean. Hurry it up."

"Y-yes Captain!", Eren shuttered, his face lightening up, and he moved closer.

"What is it now?"

"Um...could you close your eyes?"

 _Hah... Brat. Whatever._

Eren examined Levi's face. His beautiful, perfect features. He touched his cheeks with his hands, feeling the cold, smooth skin of his.

Eren thought Levi was the most beautiful, the perfect man on Earth. He was certainly handsome. He had porcelain skin, drop dead good looks, and a death glare in his eyes that was as captivating and hot, as it was deadly and dangerous.

At first, Eren thought of capturing his lips, but that would most luckily anger and disgust him. Then, he thought of tasting his cheeks but that was too ordinary. Too plain to waist this chance on.

In the end, he decided on his prey.

He bend in slightly, his bangs slightly touching Levi's forehead... and then he moved lower, past his mouth, past his cheeks, and cowardly touched his lips in the side of Levi's neck.

His eyes opened wide.

"Eren.", Levi said but he didn't listen to him.

He moved lower again, and licked Levi's neck. Starting from the base of his neck, he licked his way higher to his chin, and then even higher to his ear.

"Eren..." Levi repeated, panting a bit. He had started to enjoy this, or at least something inside of him did.

"More...", Eren whispered erotically in his ear. And kept on licking it. Shoving his tongue deeper inside... and then, he bit him.

"EREN!"

Levi's eyes snapped open and he punched Eren to the ground. He kept panting, but it was no longer clear whether it was from the pleasure he was feeling until a moment ago or because of his anger.

Fixing his shirt and composing himself, he said coldly: "If you're finished then go."

Fallen on the ground, Eren frowned. He really... No, it wasn't a matter of right timing. This was as good of a moment as any other.

"Captain... Can I ask you something?"He said while standing up, and continued without waiting for a replay.

"Is it...really that repulsive to have a guy like you?

I mean, I love you and all, but I don't think you see me like that at all. I believe you're with me out of the kindness of your heart."

Kindness of heart, my ass. Levi wasn't kind, not at all. But, then again, when you are in love you think the other person is perfect.

Still, maybe it wasn't all in vain. Though Eren couldn't tell, Levi's heart at the moment was beating in uncontrollable delight.

"It's not a matter of kindness."

"Isn't it!? Then why did you agree to go out with me? Why did you kiss me!? If not kindness, then what!? Why!? The normal you would punch me, kick me..."

 _Don't fuck with me, brat. What am I supposed to say, anyway? That I want to get him to bed out of hope that it's going to turn out to be teenage hormones? Or that this wasn't even my idea?_

 _I can't do that. I can't harm you like this. I don't WANT to harm you like this._

"...You want an answer!? Fine then, Eren-"

"NO, NO, NO, NO! I don't wanna listen about how you go out with me out of duty!"

"Firstly, calm down. Secondly, stop pulling my leg and filling my pants with your snot- again. And thirdly, shut the fuck up and listen."

"Stay by my side and keep on smiling."

"Huh...?"

"That's your answer."

"...What does that have to-"

"Just stay at my side and continue on laughing. Do that and I'll give you an answer soon."

"So...wait, you answered...about when you are going to give me an answer? That doesn't make any sense, even for you."

"If you don't like it then go away."

Detaching himself from Levi's thigh, Eren stood up. After they packed all their stuff, gloves, mops and the rest they filled in the cleaning duties forms, and started walking towards home.

"Oi, brat. Tomorrow, come at my house around six."

Chapter 4: the end

«To be continued»

* * *

 **Afterword:**

 **Please review** and let me hear your thoughts on this! Reviews are always welcome!

Till' next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):**

Again, this series' motto: It depends on your imagination how funny this can be. I put the words, you weave the scene! ^_^

 _Take Notice:_

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Anime or the Characters!** This work is for **entertaining purposes only** ; I obviously **make no profit** from this.

 **All rights go to the creator:** **Hajime Isayama** **.**

 **The only thing(s) that I** **DO OWN** **are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

Levi lay down on the bed.

 _Sex, huh? The more I think about it the more awkward it becomes._

 _I'll have to touch him down there. And kiss him. And then I'll have to go inside him..._

He bit his lip. It was true that the more he thought about this the more awkward he found it but it also made him feel hot.

He had fantasized about Eren's hole so many times in the last few hours; it was hard to keep his composure.

He felt blood rushing down his member.

Standing up and supporting himself with his elbows, he looked down at the bump in his pants.

 _At least one of us is ready._

He glanced over at the clock. He should still have some time before Eren arrived. He got up, stripped, and went into the shower.

...

Arriving at Levi's doorstep, Eren gulped. He was actually there!

Somehow, to Eren the door seemed unusually high. Well, it might have been his nervousness making things worse.

He rang the bell a couple of times, wondering if Levi wasn't there. He didn't seem like a person to be late- in anything on that matter.

Opening the door, Levi shouted annoyed, "What!?"

Eren jolted. He had a towel hang on his shoulder, with which he rubbed his dripping wet hair. Other than the towel, he had nothing else on- well, aside from his boxers.

Just seeing his well formed body was enough to give Eren an erection. No, quite literary. Imagine Levi opening the door, his hair wet and dripping, his whole body soaked, with only a pair of boxers on and his six-pack visible. What would you do?

Either way, Eren tried to hide it.

"You came half an hour earlier."

"I'm- I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"Come in."

"Wait here. I'll go put on some clothes."

Eren sat on the couch and looked around.

Levi's house was much better- much more stylish- than he had expected. There weren't a lot of furniture around, just the absolutely necessary.

Aside from the black leather sofa, there was a small stand, on which the TV was placed, a table and then, across the room, a library with an armchair next to it.

The kitchen was refined too. A delicate white, with what seemed to be black wood. It was neat clean and organized.

"Do you like it?"

"Huh?"

"My house. You were looking around. Do you like it?"

"Ah...er, I don't have a taste so..."

"I see."

"Ah! I-I brought you some flowers... Here."

After placing the flowers in a vase, Levi brought a bowl of fruits, activated the DVD-player, opened the TV and sat next to Eren.

For the next half hour the only sounds to echo in the room were the dialogs of the movie.

But that soon changed.

Looking over at Eren, he his eyes remained glued there- on Eren's lips. It was scandalizing. It was like he was doing it on purpose. He would touch the cherries with his lips, lick them, and then savour them slowly.

He wanted some of it too.

"Eren. Do you love me?"

He flinched, almost dropping the bowl with the fruits.

"Yeah... I love you."

"Say it again. This time while looking in my eyes."

Turning around to face him, Eren looked into Levi's eyes and repeated.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"C-Captain...", he complained.

"I said, again."

"I-I love you!"

 _Stop it Captain. I can't. I want to release. Anymore than this and it'll burst._

"...Hm... Ok, turn back into the movie."

 _Jeez... I don't get him. What was all that about? Ugh... I can't hold it in._

Going back to watching the movie, they sat silently like before.

During the next hour Levi frequently sneaked numerous peeks at Eren. He was fidgeting pretty wildly. Rubbing his legs together and he seemed to be in pain.

 _What's up with him?_

"Eren, everything all right?"

"Huh...Y-yeah...mn..."

No. Something was wrong.

"Remove the pillow.", he said, frowning.

"What!? No, it's fine. It's nothing."

"Like hell it is. I told you to remove it!" Levi shouted and grabbed the pillow away, throwing it at the wall.

"P-Please give it back!" Eren pleaded, his legs shut close.

"What's wrong with you!? Did you injure yourself during training!? Hurry it and spread your legs!" His voice filled with anxiety.

Gripping Eren's knees, Levi forcefully parted them, revealing the embarrassing sight Eren was trying to hide.

"...What..." He eyes opening wide.

There was a small stain in his pants. Accompanied by quite a big bulge.

"You... How long have you been like this?", he said with a calm voice, his eyes narrowing.

"Nmn...Please don't look at it. Nhyaa..."

Hearing Eren moan, he watched amused as the stain got darker and bigger.

He hadn't even touched him, yet he was this erect, and was leaking this much.

It was somewhat complimenting.

Levi looked up at Eren. He was cuddled up, holding the bowl tightly in his chest, his face completely messed up, red and teary.

He wanted to see more.

"... Take care of it."

"Ah, ok. Let me then..." he tired to stand up but Levi gripped his thighs, pinning him down.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"But...you said... to take care of it."

"I did. So hurry up and take care of it right now."

Eren looked at him, almost terrified. Take care of it? Right now? He couldn't possibly want him to masturbate in front of him...

He couldn't possibly...

Eren started whimpering. He didn't want to! He so didn't want to.

"What's wrong? Shall I give you a hand?" Levi chuckled, pulling down Eren's pants and underwear.

"C-captain! Ahhn...!"

"So? Hurry it up."

Eren did as he was told.

Hesitantly, he placed the bowl on the table, and took his cock in his hands.

It was so hot.

In truth, he didn't even need to masturbate. Just by feeling Levi's intense stare, he felt as though he could easily ejaculate just like that.

Nevertheless, he touched the head of his dick with his fingers and, heavily panting, teased it around. His heart was beating like crazy; he was sweating and panting- not to mention he had his love interest staring down at his little fella.

 _Shit...Not yet... not just yet._ He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.

He felt it now. He was so close.

"AaaaAAA... nhmn...! Haa... MmmnhhaaaAAA!"

Levi's eyes widened. He didn't know Eren could moan like that. He averted his gaze, seeing as it seemed much more enjoyable to look at his eyes as he cums.

"C-captain... Levi!"

Unable to hold it in, Eren came on Levi's face.

"S-so sorry!"

Skeptical, Levi rubbed the semen away from his face.

"Go upstairs. Change your clothes. I should have a pair of boxers on the chair.

...

After he changed, Eren dropped on the sofa embarrassed. How should he act? Should he be natural like this had never happened? Or should he just apologize? On the other hand, maybe he should just get up and leave.

He had cuddled up in the corner of the sofa again, biting his lips and looking down- in any case averting _his_ eyes.

Looking at him, an insane thought passed by Levi's mind.

He wanted him. Right here, right now. He wanted him.

He didn't seem to mind that Eren had ejaculated in his face a few moments ago.

He leaned in, not caring about the tears, and fiercely drove into him. His lips catching fire as they mingled with his.

His kiss was hot, drown in his own desire. A desire that passed on to Eren's lips, climbing up to his head and then sliding down, into his cock.

"C-captain. I'm sorry." He pushed him away.

He snapped. Grabbing Eren's arm and pulling him closer he growled, "What?! Just a moment ago you were saying you love me!"

"No...no. It's just that, if you continue I might get your clothes wet."

Maybe it was because Eren seemed so vulnerable at the moment, but as Levi tensed up for another kiss and as he felt their bare lips touch each other, he felt no disgust, in contrast to their previous contacts.

And in opposition to the past, he also felt a surge of pleasure. But it wasn't just _down there_. This time, he felt pleasure in his mind too.

Eren's lips were just...so sweet. Soft, sweet, delicious. So delicious that Levi couldn't help but slip out his tongue and lick him, and then, even though it wasn't his plan, he found himself inside Eren's mouth. Exploring every inch, savouring every taste.

Before he could even notice, he found his body jerk up. He was ready for it.

"Captain..."

"Silence."

Chapter 5: the end

«To be continued»

* * *

 **Afterword:**

 **Please do comment your thoughts, complaints and criticism.**

Till' next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):**

Again, this series' motto: It depends on your imagination how funny this can be. I put the words, you weave the scene! ^_^

 _Take Notice:_

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Anime or the Characters!** This work is for **entertaining purposes only** ; I obviously **make no profit** from this.

 **All rights go to the creator:** **Hajime Isayama** **.**

 **The only thing(s) that I** **DO OWN** **are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

Maybe it was because Eren seemed so vulnerable at the moment, but as Levi tensed up for the kiss and as he felt their bare lips touch each other, he felt no disgust, in contrast to their previous contacts.

And in opposition to the past, he also felt a surge of pleasure maybe.

Eren's lips were just...so sweet. Soft, sweet and delicious. So delicious that Levi couldn't help but slip out his tongue and lick him and then, even though it wasn't his plan, he found himself inside Eren's mouth. Exploring every inch, savouring every taste.

Before he could even notice, he found his body jerk up.

 _Since when is Eren this sweet? The very scent of his shampoo poisons my mind, forcing me to become someone else._

"Sir."

 _Don't talk._

"Sir!"

 _Silence, Eren..._

"Captain Levi!"

"WHAT!?" he snapped open his eyes.

"Well, I was asking you about what happened yesterday."

Right, he looked around. He was in his office.

"... Where was I?" he said, sighing between his words.

"At the kiss."

"... After that, Armin dropped by to deliver some letters- and files- to me. Eren just run out on me and left me." He pouted.

"Come on Captain! What are you sulking about? Isn't that a good sign? From what you have told me, you have gotten accustomed to touching Eren and Eren, too, has accepted you."

"... He-run-away." He glared.

"He was embarrassed! I would have been embarrassed too if I had stained another person's underpants!"

"Anyway, Sir, isn't this great? This means you can finally move on to the final stage. After you have sex with Eren, if we are lucky, he will forget his obsession with you!"

Levi glanced over at Rook and then looked down.

"He won't. I am certain his feelings for me are genuine.", a petite smile formed on his face.

"...Right... And, ahem when do you presume you will...?"

"Well, after he run off-"

"And you beat Armin up."

"...Whatever, I dropped by his house and left him a letter saying to come at my house tonight."

"This soon?"

"My...body is ready."

"I see. Well, either way, let's change the topic, I bring you troop gossip!"

"What's it about this time?" Levi said, scoffing, and turned back to the files in front of him.

"Well, it's not so much a gossip, since it is a genuine fact."

"Rook, sometimes you can be ridiculously tiring, just say it without too many words." He complained, and took a sip from his tea.

"It's a bet about which one of you, Captain Levi or Eren, would be the uke in bed."

"What's an 'uke'?"

"...Um...well, plainly put..." He started saying and took a couple of things from Levi's office, such as the stamp, the lamp and the decorative metallic pomegranate – disarming him of any potential murder weapons.

When he was certain that there wasn't anything else that could threaten his life, within Levi's reach, he backed away slowly towards the door, and continued.

"...plainly put...it's the woman in bed." He said.

"What are you backing away from me for? Come closer." He composedly said, his eye twitching.

Rook was genuinely surprised. He didn't expected such a 'reasonable' and 'calm' reaction.

Once he was a few steps away from his desk, Levi sprung forward and grabbed Rook's vest, pinning him to the desk with his pencil.

"Find-out-who-spreads-these-rumours-and-castrate-him!" He glared with a murderously sadistic expression in his eyes. Ready to start spewing fire out of his mouth.

"Y-YeSir!"

Unpinning him from the desk, Levi fixed his shirt and, with an expression as though he didn't care, asked: "So...in these bets... who's the woman?"

 _You bastard... You actually DO care!_

"Um...well" He started but was hesitant.

What was he supposed to say? Some of the troop soldiers were saying that because of Levi's personality he would be the woman, while others said that he would yield in to Eren cutesy.

On the other hand, some said that the taller is the man and the shorter, the woman. Well, there were even some extreme cases that had named Levi "Madam S", short for Madam Sadistic, and said that it would be kind of erotic if Levi was the woman because of the whole sadism in his behaviour.

But Rook thought that, maybe it would have been better if this particular rumour never made it to Levi's ears.

"Obviously, Eren is the woman." He decided to play it safe and save his ass.

"... Well, I didn't really care anyway."

"Of course you didn't. Rather, shouldn't you be going? It's already seven."

...

When Levi went home, he got a bath and waited for Eren to arrive.

He was quite nervous; he kept on sighing, and couldn't sit still for more than five minutes.

And when Eren did arrive, a couple of hours later, he found himself blushing.

Nevertheless, they didn't wait long to move to the bedroom. They both wanted to continue what had been left unfinished the other day.

And, it was natural for a mild argument to arise.

"Hah!? Wait, I'm...I'm the woman!?"

"Of course you are! This is what it means to have a relationship with a man."

"Well, why can't you be the woman?"

"Because."

There was no point arguing though. Eren had thought about it before. There was no way that a man of Levi's calibre would ever agree to be the woman.

So they both undressed.

And as soon as Levi had dropped all of his clothes to the ground, Eren's eyes were glued on him.

He couldn't help but drool at Levi gorgeous body. He was well build, but not macho. He had firm abs, a strong back, and muscular thighs, and the markings from the survey corps' uniform just made him sexier.

He bit his lip and gulped. He didn't even seem to mind that he would be the 'woman' in this relationship.

And as for Levi, he was much too busy trying to choose between condoms.

"Are you going to choose one any time soon?" Eren complained while panting.

"Just a moment... Just a moment... Now, which one would you like? Strawberry or-"

"Fuck the condoms." He snatched them and threw them onto the wall.

"Or maybe you're worried about pregnancy?"

"...Don't whine later on if my sperm goes up your-"

"I won't!" He gasped and kissed Levi.

Swirling his tongue inside of Levi's mouth, he could feel Levi's hands slowly moving lower on his body. His chest, his waist, and then his ass.

Pulling away, there was only a trail of saliva between them. Both of them were hard, and they could feel it, as their bodies were so close that their cocks 'rubbed' against each other's.

Both of them were panting, their eyes locked on the trail of saliva. Waiting for it to be cut, so that they would dive in again. Like some type of signal.

And when it did slip, they passionately started kissing again, their lips rubbing against each other's, their tongues dancing inside. Their hands moving back and forth on their chests and backs. Their dicks squeezed between their bodies, with Eren's touching Levi's belly. And their legs too, entwined.

Just as they broke away from their second kiss for the night, Eren moved on to the bed and crawled on it. Trying to turn Levi on- not that he needed to, Levi's mind was already focused on his ass.

He kneeled down after him. His manhood exposed to Eren, proud and standing. They still hadn't touched each other down there.

They were saving the best for last.

Hesitantly, Levi extended his hand and gripped Eren's ass.

"Ahh...nnm..."

Levi gulped. Could his pulse be heard? Could his heart's beats be heard? Could Eren feel the anticipation that was killing him?

Using his other hand, he pushed two fingers in right away.

He couldn't take it slow. He didn't have that privilege. He was already leaking pretty badly, and it was Levi's best guess that he would probably come right after thrusting it in.

But, even now, even though he wanted it so much he was ready to beg for it, he was afraid. For Levi, though he needed it, he was also hesitant.

Wanting something so much that you hesitate when you have it right in front of you... For Levi, this was the first time. And he, too, realized that.

Unable to take it any longer, he positioned himself right at Eren's entrance and slowly inserted the head. And then, not waiting for Eren to get used to it, the rest of it.

He wasn't going to lie. His ass hurt. A whole lot! But Eren also felt a pleasure, maybe it was more of an inner thing, but it was there.

And he could feel that pleasure rising with every thrust of Levi's. He could feel his own ass clamping down Levi's cock, sucking him in.

The faster Levi drove into him, the harder his own dick became. He knew that, at some point, his ass would start to feel good, but he hadn't expected it to be this soon.

Well, on the other end of things, Levi did make sure to hit Eren's prostate with each thrust. Just as he made sure to whisper in his ear, to lick and bite his neck, and play with his nipples.

The ecstasy was beyond anything he had imagined. And it soon overtook him. As soon as they had both reached their climax, they fell side by side onto the bed, and went to sleep.

...

The next morning, Levi woke up to find Eren already dressed. He questioned it for a moment, but disregarded it.

"Eren."

"C-Captain! G-good morning!"

 _God, he is cute. To think I will soon be waking up to this sight every morning..._

"'Levi' will do."

"T-then, Levi-san... I-I need to talk to you about something... Remember the first few times I confessed to you and you were certain it was just because of my puberty and testosterone?"

 _Ah... yeah, that foolishness of mine... But, what does this even matter now? Aren't we together?_

A cute grin appeared on Levi's face. "Yeah..."

"Well...You might not have been so wrong."

 _That's right- That's right... I might not have been so... What!?_

"Well, I did it with you and all but..."

 _Oi, oi...!_

"What I'm trying to say is... I don't really...feel..."

Huh?!

"I believe you were right Captain, er, Levi-san! It really was just my testosterone speaking!"

 _Say what...?_

"And, well, I don't feel anything towards you... I mean, ok, I do like you... but I'm confused. I think what I really needed was to get laid..."

 _Oi, Eren... Wai, wait!_

"Plus, it hurt so much! I couldn't even begin to think of doing something like this again! I was nuts to even consider it! And you were so kind! Trying to explain it to me at the beginning and I wasn't even listening."

 _WTF?_

"So, saying this, bye-bye! See you at the training grounds!" He shouted, elevated by his own honesty, and gently floated out of the room, leaving behind him a, quite devastated, man.

"Did I...just get dumped? ... No,no,no... I must have heard something wrong... There's no way. That brat is crazy for me..."

Love is a dangerous game. And where's you might have been the hunter once, you can be sure you will find yourself being the hunted at some point.

And it seems that, for Levi Ackerman, this was exactly the point he was in.

But, oh well, what can you do?

This was a bad plan to begin with!

Chapter 6: the end

«To be continued»

* * *

 **Afterword:**

Er... I feel like I robbed you off the 'great' sex scene you were waiting... But don't worry. I'll make up for it!

 **Please do comment your thoughts, complaints and criticism.**


End file.
